The Pokemon World Tournament
by LordDarkrai777
Summary: A bunch of Anime/Magna character are in a showdown to prove who is best


**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon **

**LordDarkrai777: hey Darkrai get over here we need to start a story**

**Darkria: shut up**

**LordDarkrai777: don't make me use your pokeball **

**Darkrai: Fine**

**(All Characters in this fanfic are from anime/manga, if the pokemon don't matc up, don't be haters)**

**LordDarkrai777: thos is my first fic so plz review fairly**

The World Cup Battle

Location: Ever Grande City, Hoenn

Competitors: Red, Blue, Gold, Silver, Emerald, May, White, X, Ash, Gary

The World Cup Battle: Round One

As Pokémon trainers from all around the world settle into their seats at the Pokémon World Cup in Ever Grande City the Announcer states

"We are gathered here today in Ever Grande City, the site of the Pokémon World Cup. Our competitors here, are Champions and Pokémon Masters, from all across the regions".

"Today joining us to compete, we have: Blue Champion of the Kanto Region, Trainer of Articuno!"

"Gold, the leader of the Battle Frontier, Trainer of Ho-Oh! Silver, the champion of the Johto region, Trainer of Lugia!"

" Emerald, our very own champion here in the Hoenn region, Trainer of Rayquazia!"

" May, holder of the ribbon cup and daughter of Prof. Birch, Trainer of Groundon!"

" White, the newly anointed champion of the Unova League, Trainer of Zekrom!"

"X, the champion of the Kalos region, Trainer of Xerneas!"

" Ash Ketchum the current world champion, Trainer of Mew! Gary Oak, aspiring Pokémon professor in the Kanto region, Trainer of Zapdos!"

"And finally, Red, a practically unknown trainer until a few months ago when he captured Darkrai! Now With out further ado, let Round one begin!"

Round One: Blue VS Gold

The Announcer calls out to the trainers and states, "This will be a 1 on 1 battle no substitutions! BEGIN!"

Blue yells "Go Blastoise" as he hurls a pokeball out onto the turf and his Blastoise erupts from it in a flash of blue green light. Gold, just as exited screams "Bayleaf come on out" and throws his pokeball as well.

At Gold's command Bayleaf uses a powerful razor leaf attack that leaves Blastoise reeling. "Blastoise, Hydro Canon attack to counter" Blue shouts. "Bayleaf, dodge and use your Vine Whip attack."

Bayleaf nods almost imperceptibly ad slams its vines into the ground throwing itself up into the air an avoiding the Hydro Cannon attack by inches. More Vines lash out from Bayleaf's collar line and speed toward Blastoise.

"Blastoise block it with rapid spin!" Blue yells in a shrill voice full of fear. But, he needn't be concerned for Blastoise was already in its shell spinning toward Bayleaf and repelling the vines. Blastoise slams into Bayleaf with immense force and Bayleaf cries out in pain as it hits the ground and Blastoise lands on top of it deftly popping out of its shell.

"Bayleaf, leaf tornado!" Gold screams, his voice dripping with fear.

Blastoise simply bats aside Bayleaf's most powerful attack.

"Is that all you've got." Blue calls out mockingly, Blastoise finish this with Hyper Beam!" A beam of yellow light jettisons out of Blastoise's mouth and slams into Bayleaf rendering it unconscious.

"Bayleaf is unable to battle." the referee calls and Gold sinks to his knees. "Shit" he mutters "Out in the first round."

"Blastoise wins, meaning the match goes to Blue!" the ref calls. An over whelming wave of cheers assaults Blue as he withdraws Blastoise and smirks as he walks away. "Just wait until I win this whole thing." He mutters with a voice full of adrenaline.

Round One: Gary Oak VS White

"The same rules as before will apply!" The announcer calls with excitement.

"Go Zapdos" Gary shouts as he throws a pokeball high up in the air and it explodes in a burst of electricity as the legendary Zapdos emerges. "Fine then." White taunts, and throws his pokeball. "Zekrom, I choose you!" White yells as the electric dragon Pokémon explodes from its pokeball with a roar like thunder.

"Zapdos, use Drill Peck!" Gary screams to his Pokémon. "Zekrom, counter with Zen Headbutt!" White commands.

As Zapdos dive toward Zekrom, its beak glows with gray light and elongates into the shape of a drill. Mean while Zekrom's head is being cloaked in a rosy pink aura.

The two clash in midair, storm clouds gathering around them. Neither Pokémon will give an inch as their heads clash continuously, each Pokémon working to get an advantage!

They seem evenly matched until Zekrom finds it. A small divot near the base of Zapdos' beak.

Zekrom waits and then strikes, clamping its powerful jaws down on the chink in Zapdos' beak, and it snaps off!

Zapdos wails as it falls from the sky, paralyzed with pain and slams into the hard floor of the battlefield, it's once elegant and striking beak now a splintered stump non longer than 2".

"Zekrom, Fusion Bolt!" White calls, oblivious to the damage Zapdos had taken.

Zekrom falls from the sky like a dark angel clothed in lightning ad collides with the prone form of Zapdos sending up waves of dust and knocking the remaining fight out of Zapdos.

As the dust clears the referee announces that Zapdos is unable to battle, and calls Nurse Joy to help Zapdos.

Gary is at his Pokémon's side as it is carted of the field and glares murderously at Whites back as he is declared the winner.

Round One: X VS Ash

The announcer calls attention to the field as the third battle gets underway. "Go Talonflame" X screams as she throws her pokeball gracefully onto the field, her Talonflame emerging as tongues of flame dance across its feathers. "Okay" Ash says turning to Pikachu, "Go get 'em buddy" Pikachu out to the field and the battle commences!

"Okay, Pikachu use Volt Tackle!" Ash calls. "Talonflame, counter with you're Flame Charge!"

The two Pokémon charge toward each other one cloaked in flame, the other in crackling electricity! They collide flying backward toward their respective trainers as and explosion of pure energy rocks their world.

Pikachu manages to pull itself up to its feet but Talonflame is already soaring toward it in response to an unheard command from X. Suddenly, Talonflame disappears and Pikachu reels backward from what can only be an Extreme Speed attack!

"One more time Talonflame!" X calls haughtily. "Okay Pikachu, let's finish this use Thunder to electrify the whole field! "Pikachuuuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu screams as an arc of lightning hits it and spreads across the field dissipating in an enormous explosion of Sparks and dirt! When the dust clears Talonflame is unconscious and Pikachu is standing victorious over its foe once again!

Round One: Red VS Emerald

"Attention everyone! This is the match everyone has been waiting for!" the announcer's voice bellows from the speakers trying to overcome the cheers from the crowd.

"Our 4th Battle in round one is about to begin".

As Red rolls a pokeball out onto the field the crowd is silent waiting to see which Pokémon he will use. Suddenly the pokeball erupts in a shower of rose petals and the cry "Sceptiiiiiiiiile!".

"Okay, Pelliper, I choose you" Emerald shouts lobbing his pokeball straight at Sceptile. Suddenly, Sceptile is in motion the blade like leaves on its arms glowing with white light.

The pokeball falls to the ground in pieces red light spewing from it in the shape of a large seagull. Emerald's Pelliper takes flight with Sceptile right behind it! "Seed Bomb attack now" Red calls in a rough voice.

Immediately, the bulbs on Sceptile's back start to glow and fly toward Pelliper. They collide exploding in multicolored bursts of light and sending Pelliper flying toward the ground.

"Pelliper, Wing Attack at the ground to stop your decent!" Emerald shouts but Pelliper can't hear him. "Sceptile, intercept Pelliper's fall with Leaf Blade."

Sceptile rushes forward the leaves on its arms glowing and elongating into 6 foot long blades of energy and slashes at Peliper's vulnerable underside as it falls helplessly to the Ground.

"Pelliper!" It wails in agony as it is hit with attack after attack by Sceptile. "Okay, Sceptile, Finish him off with Frenzy Plant!"

Sceptile nods and slams its fist into the ground. Thorny vines as thick as trees erupt from the ground around Pelliper growing, growing, and speeding down slamming Pelliper down into the dirt and causing a shock wave to ripple around the stadium!

"Pelliper is unable to battle!" The referee announces when the dust clears, "Red wins!"

Round One: May VS Silver

The announcer's voice blared across the stadium saying "And for our final matchup in round one, I present, May and Silver!"

"Ok, let's go Beautifly!" May calls gently tossing her pokeball out onto the stadium floor. A wave of red light unfurled from the orb, releasing a large Beautifly, wings leaving a dusting of silver powder all around it. "Go, Slowbro!" Silver called releasing his Pokémon from its pokeball.

"A poor choice Sliver." May mocked, "Psychic Pokémon are weak against my Beautifly as I'm sure you remember from our last battle".

"Beautifly, use your Silver Wind attack!" May commanded. Suddenly, Beautifly was surrounded in a tornado of its silvery powder and flew straight toward Slowbro! " Slooooowbrooooo!" Silver's Pokémon cried as it flew backwards and hit the barricade in a cloud of dust.

" Now Beautifly, use Bug Buzz!" Immediately, a keening sound filled the stadium and just as Slowbro managed to rise Shakily to its feet it staggered from the onslaught of noise. After a few seconds it fell to its knees and then lay still!

"Slowbro is unable to battle, meaning the Match Goes to May!"

To Be Continued...


End file.
